


Spurned at the Sleepover

by Graymalkin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Bed-Wetting, Diaper, F/M, Omorashi, Omutsu, Pee, Wetting, female urination, male urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teenage boy reminisces about the time he met the outcast of his older sister's slumber party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spurned at the Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote for Fluffy-Omorashi on Tumblr.

It struck me I've never written about an event I think about often. My memory may be sweeter than reality but I have a photo to prove it's based on a true story. 

Sis was having a slumber party and I was trying to sleep through the giggles and screams. I went for a glass of water and saw one of her friends at the kitchen table with her bags packed. She was a frail waif with light blond hair and baby blue eyes. The instant I saw her tears and heard her soft weeping I stopped thinking girls were monsters and started thinking they were heavenly beings. 

"What's wrong?" I asked. 

"Back off, Green Ranger," she said (re: my PJs). 

"What's wrong?" I asked again. I had a gift for words. 

"Don't pretend to care," was her answer that time. 

I was tactless enough to ask "What's wrong?" a 3rd time. She reached in a bag and threw a piece of clothing at me. 

"That's what's wrong." 

"What's wrong with your panties?" asked befuddled little me. 

"Its a diaper!" she angrily sobbed. "I'm a teenager and I still need diapers. They're right to laugh at me."

She asked me to wake up one of my folks nicely so she could get a ride home. Her voice was so sweet and sad. I was completely under her spell at this point. That must be why I did something that sounds crazy in retrospect. 

I scampered to my room, shed my pajama bottom, put those butterfly-festooned undies on, and returned to tell her wearing diapers was no big deal. She brightened up and we could talk like friends. I learned her name was Fiora and her bladder control gave out when she was excited or scared or doing warm-ups in gym. 

I told her those girls didn't deserve a friend like her if they were gonna treat her bad for something she couldn't help. I convinced her to stay but stay out of my sister's room. I gave her my bed.

"I like sleeping in a sleeping bag anyway," I told her. "I can pretend I'm camping." 

I didn't camp far from Fiora. Crazy to think there was a time I had a girl in my room with me overnight and my parents thought it was cute. Not sure they ever heard I was wearing a girly diaper at the time.

Early in the morn I woke up to the sound of panicking. Even Fiora's fast frantic breaths were cute. 

"I woke up and didn't know where I was," she explained while calming down. Then she hung her head. "I'm wet." 

I needed to take my morning whiz so I just stood up straight and pretended I was at the toilet. 

"I'm wet too. It's no big deal." 

She acted like this was the sweetest gesture. Only time I've done something with my penis that made a girl happy. 

It wasn't too long before Sis and her friends burst in and made fun of us. Somehow they found out I had one of Fiora's diapers on because one of them pantsed me to show it. Sis even took pics so she could embarrass me for all of time. I didn't feel too bad because one of them shows Fiora kissing me on the cheek. I look at it to this day and daydream. 

I was really kissed by a girl once. It can happen again. Keeping that in mind makes me feel good now that life is dismal and complicated and girls are the most complicated part of it.

Besides, Fiora's out there somewhere. I always know I could bump into her somewhere someday. Now our age gap wouldn't be a big deal. I fantasize about us reconnecting and sleeping together. Not the sexual way. With jammies and diapers on.


End file.
